le lien de notre destin
by Eyonna
Summary: La guerre se finit et ses conséquences sont bien présentes et parfois même douloureuse. Quand l'exil est la sentence et que l'amour et l'amitié ne peuvent surmonter la séparation, harry se décide à les retrouver et qui sait, à le conquérir? hp/dm rw/bz


Coucou,

alors j'avais commencé à écrire une fic, tout pour toi, mais elle ne me plaisait plus, la façon dont elle était écrite ne me plaisait plus. Je l'ai donc arrêté. Mais cela me faisais mal au coeur de ne pas l'avoir fini alors je l'ai reprise du début et je l'ai arrangé, elle est maintenant plus à mon gout.

Vous connaissez la chanson, les personnages ne sont pas à moi ni l'histoire de Harry Potter. Ici seul la suite des évènements et leurs tournures sortent de ma tête même si j'avoue être desespérée en sachant que Draco n'est pas à moi =(

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre 1: de la guerre à ses conséquences.**_

Le calme. Un calme plat. Le silence. Un silence lourd, si lourd.

Un homme. Un homme seul. Son reflet apparaissant grâce à la faible source de lumière qu'était la lune à travers la fenêtre.

Avachit sur son fauteuil, sa tête reposant sur sa main et ses cheveux tombant élégamment dessus. A première vu, cette homme paraissait vraiment banal, il vivait dans un petit appartement de Londres, la décoration n'y avait rien d'extra-ordinaire, il y avait très peu de meuble et les murs étaient recouvert d'une simple tapisserie beige. Mise à part les quelques photos qui étaient posé sur le bureau rien ne montrait une possible vie sociale.

Pourtant, cet homme était l'un des hommes le plus connu, si ce n'est le plus connu, du monde sorcier. Harry Potter, ou celui qui a survécu et depuis un peu plus d'un an celui qui a vaincu, était là avachit et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Comme à chaque fois que cela lui arrivait, les même songes tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête, la bataille finale et le sort de tous les survivants.

Il étaient là, tous près à se battre, tous prêts à donner leurs vie pour un avenir meilleur ou même un simple avenir. A ce moment là, plus rien ne comptait sauf une chose: la victoire. Peu importe du temps que cette ultime bataille devrait prendre, peu importe le sang qui devrait couler, juste la victoire importait. Alignée attendant le signal, les deux armées se faisaient face, l'une et l'autre attendant le premier sort qui déclencherait le combat.

Harry Potter debout devant la première ligne, attendait, il ne serait pas comme Voldemort à attendre à l'arrière, que l'ennemi s'affaiblisse pour aller l'attaquer. Lui avait décider qu'il tuerait autant de mangemorts possible avant d'atteindre son ennemi de toujours.

Le premier sort fusa, et comme dans un accord non dit, ils se lancèrent tous dans un combat acharné. Harry marchait, il marchait seul pour atteindre son but. Il avait à plusieurs reprises refusé la protection que souhaitait lui accorder Dumbledor, en lui accordant quelques membres de l'ordre qui l'auraient encerclé afin de le protéger de tout les sorts pouvant l'atteindre, et ainsi arriver sain et sauf, et surtout indemne, devant le Lord noir. Il voulait participer activement à la guerre, sans être protéger plus que les autres. Cela aurait été injuste, tous risquaient leurs vies alors lui n'avait pas le droit plus que les autres à une protection.

Il parcourait le champs, tuant tout mangemorts sur son passage. Puis arrivant sur les dernières lignes ennemies, il vit Voldemort lui lancer un sourire sarcastique et s'éloigner vers des terres plus tranquilles. Harry le suivit et se retrouva sur un champs où personne n'était présent. Le combat se ferait entre eux, juste tout les deux. Voldemort deviendrait-il loyal? Non bien sur que non car à peine arrivé que déjà un sort venait l'atteindre. Il l'évita et le combat débuta. Des sorts fusaient de tout les côtés. Voldemort prenait peu à peu le dessus et dans sa tête Harry pensa, « On m'a toujours dit que l'amour qui est en moi nous sauverait, mais dites moi, comment un amour que je ne connais pas pourrais nous sauver, me sauver? Le seul amour que je n'ai jamais ressenti fut accordé à la seul personne au monde qui ne pourra jamais me le retourner. Alors dites moi? Où est l'amour qui doit nous sauver? Je sens au fond de moi que mes forces disparaissent et je sens ma magie la suivre. Voldemort va gagner et ce n'est pas l'amour que j'avais en moi qui pourra sauver le monde. Dumbledor s'est trompé, Sirius s'était trompé, je ne suis pas celui qui pourra tous vous sauver, et ce n'est pas l'amour qui sauvera ce monde. Ce monde où tout est déchiré, où plus personne ne croit en un amour quelconque. J'aurais juste aimé, juste une dernière fois, le voir, juste une dernière fois sentir son odeur. »

Perdu dans ses pensées il n'entendit pas le rire cruel de Voldemort qui était si sûr de sa victoire. Mais cela était sans compter un serpentard blond au yeux orages, qui, ayant vu l'élu suivre Voldemort à l'écart de la bataille, n'avait su résister à l'envie de le suivre. Pris dans la bataille il mit du temps à les atteindre et une fois sur place la vue ne lui plut pas. Harry Potter allongé au sol du sang coulant de ses nombreuses blessures et Voldemort debout en face riant à gorge déployait. Il ne voulu qu'une chose venir en aide au brun aux yeux de jade. Mais pour cela il ne savait quoi faire.

De son côté Harry sentit une nouvelle présence et pour lui se fut l'occasion, il incanta et absorba une partie de la magie de l'individu ne se doutant pas qu'ainsi il sellait leurs destins à tout les deux.

Il se releva et comme si une puissance sans nom avait pris possession de son corps, en un ultime sort il détruisit le Lord noir. Avec la mort du seigneur des ténèbres une lumière blanche et éclatante était sorti du survivant et avait provoqué une terrible secousse.

Cette lumière fut la preuve de la fin de la bataille, la fin de la guerre, la fin des tourments. Elle fut la preuve du renouveau et tous l'avait senti, l'avenir était maintenant à porté de mains. Les réactions divergèrent, il y avait les membres de l'ordre et tous leurs alliés qui hurlèrent de joies, les cris des espions de la guerre se mêlant au leurs. Les mangemorts qui essayaient de prendre la fuite, et ceux qui avaient pris cette défaite comme la fin d'un tout et qui restaient sur place attendant que les aurors les arrêtent.

Harry lui de son côté ressentait un total vide, l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa tête avait disparu. Dans un sourire il arrêta de lutter et tomba à la renverse quand les dernières forces qui lui restaient disparurent, il ne vit que deux perles orageuses le regarder avant de sombrer.

Très peu de temps après la guerre les procès s'enchainèrent. Un à un les mangemorts furent condamnés au baiser du détraqueur. Mais un conflit éclata, pas n'importe quel conflit d'une banalité affligeante que les hommes politiques aiment à créer. Non le conflit était basé sur le sort des espions. Le ministère refusait de réhabilité les espions. L'ordre avait beau criait, se battre, rien n'y faisait. A peine sorti de l'hôpital où il avait repris ses forces, Harry se retrouvait à mener un combat contre un nouveau tyran, le ministre de la magie. Harry avait beau parlait, démontrait, prouvait rien ne marchait, le ministre refusait d'accorder la moindre crédibilité aux espions. Qui aurait cru que si peu de temps après avoir tuer le plus grand mage noir la parole de Harry Potter aurait était mise en doute? Personne. Et pourtant. Ainsi avec la lutte et le conflit qu'il y eut, les espions purent garder leurs âmes mais l'exil était obligatoire. Aucun espion n'aurait le droit de rester en Angleterre et dans tout endroit magique présent sur terre.

C'est ainsi que se cassa l'amitié naissante qui s'était créé entre les trois griffondors et les trois inséparables serpentards.

C'était à cela que pensait Harry ce soir d'été.

De nombreux évènements avaient suivi la fin de la guerre. L'évènement le plus marquant fut la mise en couple de Ron et Hermione, tout le monde en fut réjouit mais aux yeux de Harry, qui les connaissant tout les deux et sachant qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux de plus que de l'amitié, cette mise en couple fut la chose la plus étrange. Hermione et Ron était comme chien et chat. L'une qui adorait passait des heures et des heures enfermée dans la bibliothèque pouvant même aller jusqu'à sauter des repas. Et l'autre estomac sur patte, qui ne supportait pas rester plus d'une heure assis sur un siège à lire en livre. C'était donc sous les yeux étonnés de Harry et sous le regard réjouit de Madame Weasley que le petit couple se forma.

C'est avec le temps que le regard étonné de Harry se fit comprendre. Le couple commença par quelques disputes, plutôt rares mais violentes. Et plus leurs histoires allait en durée et plus les disputes se faisaient présentes. Madame Weasley, bien trop heureuse pour voir la vérité, fut celle qui leurs trouva toutes les excuses pour expliquer ces nombreuses disputes. D'abord c'était parce qu'il venait tout juste de se mettre en couple, il fallait donc qu'ils apprennent à se connaître. Ce à quoi Harry lui répondit qu'il se connaissait déjà bien assez puisqu'il se connaissait depuis leurs onze ans. Ensuite, se fut par le stress à cause du mariage, Harry avait beau lui dire que Ron n'avait jamais demandé la main d' Hermione, mais rien n'y faisait, personne ne voulait voir la vérité. Ainsi le couple perdura tant bien que mal. Mais il fallait dire que leurs incessantes disputes devenaient insupportable aux oreilles d' Harry qui en tant que membre du trio se retrouvait souvent au milieu de leurs conflits à devoir prendre parti pour l'un ou pour l'autre.

Mais cela c'était au début, quand il restait encore avec Hermione et Ron. Depuis la fin de la guerre et l'exil des espions, Harry n'avait qu'un seul but retrouver la trace des trois serpentards. Si le couple l'avait d'abord aidé, avec le temps ils avaient peu à peu lâché prise, la terre étant trop grande ils n'avaient presque aucune chance de les retrouver. Ron et Hermione avaient alors essayé de convaincre Harry que tout cela étaient peine perdu, que cela le mènerait à rien. Mais rien n'y faisait, il voulait les retrouver et surtout le retrouver.

Peu à peu il laissa de côté ses deux amis préférant passer son temps à leurs recherche qu'à écouter ces deux insupportables se disputer pour un rien. Il tomba dans la solitude et sa vie devint bien morne, seulement rythmé par ses journées de recherche et ses longues nuits de solitude et de réflexion. Il se rappelait encore du jour où Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson étaient arrivés au QG de l'ordre, trois serpentards marchant avec toujours autant d'arrogance et de fierté dans les couloirs du QG. Le face à face a d'abord était silencieux, le trio partageait entre l'étonnement de les voir dans ce lieux et le mécontentement. Et comme d'habitude cela finissa par une pluie d'insulte. Ils en seraient arrivés aux mains s'il n'y avait pas eu Remus qui dans une poussée de colère, et surtout influencé par la pleine lune qui arrivait, les punissa. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous à nettoyer, arranger, jeter tout ce qui se trouvaient dans le grenier. Ils y trouvèrent bon nombre d'objets insolites et certains entrainèrent même leurs rires. Si on dit que la haine attise la haine, il n'y a rien de mieux que des rires pour tisser quelques liens. Et c'est lorsque Blaise dérapa sur une sorte de mucus vert et que les rires explosèrent et que dans un accord tacite les deux trios décidèrent de faire un trêve. Et si trêve il y eut, des liens se créèrent de plus en plus rapprochant les deux trios.

Mais le rôle des trois serpentards étaient avant tout celui d'espion, et avec leurs rapprochement quand ces trois là partaient, c'était pour les griffondors un tourment de ne pas savoir ce qui allait leurs arriver. C'est ainsi que l'on pu voir après chaque départ des serpentards, des griffondors la tête basse, le visage triste et tourmenté, attendre leurs retours. Et lorsqu'ils revenaient ils étaient accueilli par de grand sourire ou parfois par des mines vraiment inquiètes lorsqu'ils étaient bléssés.

Mais il fallait croire que cette si jeune amitié n'était pas faite pour durée. La bataille finale arriva bien vite et leurs procès aussi. La sentence si douloureuse pour les serpentards, fut ressenti de la même façon par le trio de rouge et or.

Ainsi, Harry se retrouvait seul, refusant les quelques visites que lui rendaient Ron et Hermione. Harry cherchait, réfléchissait, tournait et retournait les indices un à un dans sa tête, les moindre paroles prononcées. Et c'est alors qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit: la France. Comment avait il pu être aussi bête? Draco lui parlait souvent de la France, de sa beauté, de ses montagnes, de ses plages, de sa gastronomie, de ses petits déjeuners. Et surtout de son désir d'y aller une fois que la guerre serait fini.

_Flash Back:_

_Les deux acolytes couchaient sur les matelas posaient à même le sol, ne trouvaient pas le sommeil comme bien souvent cela leurs arrivaient. Et quand c'était le cas tout les deux couchés sur le côté se regardaient et discutaient._

_« C'est quoi la première chose que tu feras après la guerre?_

_-je dirai à la personne que j'aime que je l'aime._

_-oh, c'est tellement poufsouffle comme réponse, Potter, tu aurais pu faire mieux._

_-oui surement mais c'est quand même ce que je ferais, lui répondit Harry dans un rire. Et toi que feras tu?_

_-Je ferai mes bagages et je partirai en France._

_-En France, Draco? Pourquoi la France?_

_-La France c'est le pays de la gastronomie! Avec ces bons plats, ces petit déjeuners, ces baguettes. Et puis il y a les plages, les montagnes et surtout c'est le pays du french kiss!_

_-Le quoi?_

_-French kiss, Potter,French kiss. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne sais pas ce que s'est? » devant la non réponse d'Harry , Draco lâcha un soupire et lui dit « quand tu auras déclaré ta flemme tu verras ca que c'est que le French kiss. Mais cela m'étonne que Cho Chang ne te l'ai jamais montré. D'ailleurs je me sens offensé, même pas tu me dirais qui est l'heureuse élue?_

_-heureux élu plutôt._

_-Sa sainteté Potter est gay? _

_-il faut croire._

_-Alors qui est l'heureux élu?_

_-ca tu ne le sauras jamais. » et c'est sur un c'est ce que qu'on va voir lâcher par Draco qu'une bataille de chatouille commença, leurs rires réveillant les autres membres de la chambres._

_Fin flash back._

Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il le ressentait à l'intérieur de lui, comme une évidence une certitude. Un sentiment de joie s'empara de son cœur. Il venait de limiter sa recherche à un seul pays. Certes un assez grand pays mais tout de même bien plus petit que la terre entière. C'est ainsi que pour le première fois de puis un an, il s'endormit le cœur plein d'espoir, dans un sommeil profond et reposant.

Les jours passèrent et les recherches d' Harry devenait de plus en plus précises, jusqu'au jour où il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. On pouvait ainsi voir, assis sur un bureau de la bibliothèque de Poudelard, un brun ténébreux, une lueur de victoire dans les yeux, qui pensa que peut être il serait temps pour lui de reparler à ses deux anciens amis.

Se fut avec étonnement que Ron et Hermione frappèrent à la porte du plus célèbre homme du monde magique. La veille au soir ils avaient reçut une lettre d' Harry, leurs demandant de venir chez lui le lendemain au matin. A peine ils avaient frappés que la porte s'ouvrait déjà et Harry les accueilla un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

A peine entré le couple pu voir qu'un certain changement avait eu lieu. Tout d'abord, il trônait sur la grande table plein de biscuits, pâtisseries accompagnés de thé, de café et de chocolat. Il y en avait pour tout les goûts et surtout pour un régiment. Mais se ne fut pas tout, sur les quelques meubles présents l'épaisse couche de poussières qui avait toujours était présente, avait alors disparue. Tout était rangé, lavé. Et se fut pour Hermione le signale d'un grand changement.

« Installez-vous, faites comme chez vous! Je ne savais pas si vous auriez mangé ou non, alors je me suis dit que tant qu'à faire autant préparer un bon petit déjeuné pour nous tous, dit Harry avec un grand sourire, sa joie transperçant à travers ses yeux. Je deviens impoli comment allez-vous depuis tout ce temps?

-Je tiens à te dire que si on ne s'est pas vu depuis tout ce temps c'est de ta faute, à toujours refuser nos invitations et à faire le mort quand nous venons te voir. D'ailleurs je t'en veux pour tout cela. Sinon Ron et moi même allons parfaitement bien si cela t'intéresse réellement. Et nous n'avons pas déjeuné trop pressé de savoir pourquoi tu nous as appelé en tout urgence. » Un soupçon de déception s'entendait dans sa voix, elle savait très bien que si ils étaient présent ce jour là ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient manqué à Harry. Non, s'ils étaient là c'est parce que le brun avait quelque chose à annoncer.

Après s'être installé autours de la table, commencé à manger et échangé quelques banalités sur leurs vies de tout les jours Hermione coupa court à tout cela.

« Harry nous savons très bien que nous ne sommes pas là pour partager ton petit déjeuné. Qu'as tu voulu nous dire de si important pour nous avoir fait venir aujourd'hui? » Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du brun.

« Toujours aussi perspicace, Hermione. Vous vous souvenez qu'après la guerre nous nous sommes mit à chercher activement les trois serpentards. Peu de temps après vous avez voulu arrêter et m'aviez conseiller d'en faire de même.

-Sauf que tu ne t'es jamais arrêter, coupant ainsi toute relation extérieur qui ne pouvait t'aider dans ta quête.

-Tu te trompes Hermione, mis à part vous deux et la famille de Ron je n'avais pas vraiment de contact avec le monde extérieur. Et si j'ai décidé d'arrêter de vous parler cela n'avait en rien avoir avoir avec votre décision. Maintenant laisses moi finir. J'ai longtemps chercher des indices, des brides de souvenirs qui auraient pu m'aider à les retrouver. Et j'ai fini par me souvenir. Souvent Draco et moi discutions le soir avant de dormir, et souvent il me parlait de ce pays où pour lui tout y était si parfait et de son désir d'y aller une fois que la guerre serait terminé.

-Et tu te rappels quel est ce pays? Demanda Ron après avoir fini son éclair au chocolat.

-Oui. Il est en France.

-Oh, Harry je t'en pris tout cela n'est que supposition, tu supposes qu'il est allé là bas parce qu'il t'en parlait souvent. Cela ne veut en aucun cas dire qu'il y est vraiment. Et s'il y était vraiment la France est un assez grand pays comment veux tu retrouver quelqu'un dans un pays aussi grand sans avoir la moindre idée d'où il peut être exactement! De plus tu parles de Draco mais qui sait s'il n'a pas décidé d'aller dans un autre pays avec Pansy ou Blaise que d'aller là bas?

-Je vois Hermione que cela t'enchante de voir que nous avons peut être une chance de les retrouver. Parce que comme tu dis il les a peut être suivit dans un autre pays mais Blaise et Pansy l'on peut être suivi en France. Tu n'en sais rien. Maintenant il est vrai que la France est un pays vraiment grand pour retrouver quelqu'un mais pas quand on connait Draco et sa fierté. Il ne supporte en aucun cas les moldus, alors le vois tu lui, se promenait tranquillement dans des rues entouré de moldus? Non.

-Mais ils n'ont pas le droit d'aller dans les endroits magiques, non? C'est pas ce qu'avait dit le ministre? » Contrairement à Hermione, Ron semblait enthousiaste à l'idée de retrouver les serpentards et écoutait la théorie de Harry religieusement en cherchant à tout comprendre.

« Oui. Sauf qu'il existe certains endroits magiques non surveillés par les ministères de la magie. Rappelez vous, on l'avait étudié une fois en histoire de la magie lorsque Monsieur Binns avait subit une blague de Peeves et que l'on a eut un remplaçant. Se sont des endroits où après qu'il y ait eu un combat entre sorciers et créatures magiques, les créatures magiques ont pris le dessus et ont clamé une partie d'un territoire comme le leurs. Après avoir fait des recherche dessus j'ai trouvé qu'il y en avait plusieurs comme sur la cordillère des Andes, en Chine et surtout et le plus important en France dans les montagnes noires.

-Et tu as fait tout ca tout seul? Demanda Hermione perplexe.

-Oui qu'est ce que tu crois, j'ai un cerveau et je sais m'en servir quand cela en vaut le coup.

-Continue Harry on s'en fou de ce qu'elle pense » Hermione allait ouvrir la bouche pour riposter mais Harry ne voulant pas qu'une énième dispute éclate la coupa et continua.

« Cet endroit a été gagné par les centaures lors de la guerre les opposant aux sorciers en 1816, depuis ils ont gagné ce territoire et très peu de sorcier si ce n'est aucun, ont pu y accéder. Le livre que j'ai lu n'a pas donner plus d'information.

-Et tu veux y aller? Sachant que les centaures sont hostiles aux sorciers tu veux t'y rendre? En sachant aussi que vu que c'est un territoire réservé il y a peu voir très peu de chance qu'il y soit allé?

-Garde tes pensées négative Hermione, je pense que ce que dit Harry est cohérent.

-Oh, parce que tu sais penser maintenant? J'en suis étonnée pourquoi me l'avoir toujours caché dans ce cas? » Et voilà ils étaient tout les deux repartis pour leurs dispute. Harry supposait qu'il fallait juste attendre que ca se calme. Mais il finit par perdre patience et s'est ainsi qu'il s'écria

« Ce n'est pas bientôt finit toutes ces disputes? Vous pensez pas que l'on a d'autres choses à faire? »

Ils cessèrent tout deux de crier mais dans leurs regards on pouvait voir que rien n'était fini. Hermione prit alors la parole

« Qu'attends-tu de nous Harry?

-Je souhaite que vous veniez avec moi, je n'y arriverai pas tout seul.

-Comment oses-tu? Cela fait plusieurs mois que l'on a pas de nouvelle de toi et tu reviens comme une fleur nous demander de venir dans un suicide collectif? Car oui se sera bien un suicide collectif si les centaures refusent notre présence! Tu veux qu'on te suive alors que tes seuls arguments sont des recherches basées sur une supposition? Écoutes moi bien mon cher, donnes nous une seule bonne explication sur ton silence radio de ces derniers mois et peut être que nous te suivrons mais sinon tu peux nous oublier.

-Tu veux une explication? Très bien tu vas l'avoir. J'en ai marre de toujours vous entendre vous disputer, de toujours être là au milieu à subir et à devoir prendre partit de l'un ou de l'autre en sachant que l'un d'entre vous me fera payer si je prend le parti de l'autre. Vous croyez que c'est facile de devoir toujours se trouver au milieu? Et bien non. Oh hé je vous signale je suis humain, j'ai survécu à Voldemort alors j'aimerai à présent avoir une vie tranquille sans devoir subir vos colère. Alors oui j'ai coupé contact avec vous car vous êtes insupportables et ne pensez qu'à vous! » un long silence avait suivit cette dernière réplique. Hermione bouche bée se demandait comment elle avait pu ne pas voir que cela dérangé à ce point son ami. Ron lui s'en voulait, il savait que les tords lui revenaient, c'est lui qui avait demandé à Hermione de sortir avec lui en sachant très bien la vérité...

« désolé vieux, je ne pensais pas que cela t'affectait autant. Je t'ai suivi dans toutes tes aventures, je te suivrai dans celle là.

-Ron a raison, je suis désolée aussi. Et comme lui je te suivrai bien que je trouve que ton raisonnement est basé sur de faibles hypothèses. »

Le sauveur du monde sorcier, se mit alors à réfléchir. Ses amis lui offraient de l'aide et leurs confiances, il se devait donc en retour de leur dire comment il était aussi sur de tout cela.

« Pendant longtemps après la guerre, vous m'avez demandé comment c'était fini le combat entre Voldemort et moi, je vais aujourd'hui tout vous expliquer mais promettez moi de ne pas m'interrompre. » Après deux hochement de tête, Harry commença son récit. Il leurs raconta le combat, dure et fatiguant, ses forces et sa magie le quittant, le désespoir sans nom qui l'avait envahit. Et cette nouvelle présence qu'il avait ressenti le sort qu'il a jeté et la magie d'un autre qui était entré en lui. L'ultime sort qui avait détruit Voldemort et sa présence qui avait disparue de sa tête.

Il leurs raconta aussi que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il avait ressenti des sentiments qui ne lui appartenait pas, des joies, des colères. Il leurs parla des recherche qu'il avait fait sur le sort qui lui avait permis de prendre la magie de l'individu. Et du lien qu'il avait ainsi créé inconsciemment. Car par ce sort, il avait ainsi créé un lien entre lui et ce serpentard, leurs magies s'étant mélangées et le garçon l'ayant sauvé un lien de vie ou de mort s'était alors créé.

* * *

alors verdict? cela vaut il le coup que je continue ou je dois arrêter? review?

bisous


End file.
